New School, New People, New Lovers
by TruBluTenten
Summary: Tenten is the new girl at her school and has trouble blending in. Until meeting one person gives her confidence. GaaraXTenten
1. Stepping in For the First Time

**This is based on a true story/ dream i had. So please don't expect Sasuke to act like the original Sasuke for example. The characters represent people! Hehe. Anyways, please review. If i get enough, I'll post the next chapter 3**

It starts off introducing our main character: Tenten. She's just your average girl entering a new school for the new school year. Many things run through her mind..."_will they accept me for who i am?_", "_are they nice?", _the thoughts are endless. Tenten walks in the classroom she's assigned to. She's late, so once Tenten entered several faces were starring at her.

"Hello there," the teacher said, "considering you're late, you must be new to this school?"

"Yes, i am," Tenten answered.

"Okay, I'm your teacher Kakashi. Take a seat anywhere you like."

After the conversation ends, Tenten takes a seat. The girl beside her had lavender hair, and looked clueless as if she was a new student too. Tenten was at the front, and behind her faces were still starring. _Do they already think I'm weird? _Tenten asked herself.

During first period, all Kakashi did was talk about how the year will be. Everyone was HAPPY the bell rang for recess. Tenten didn't know what to do during recess, so she sat beside a rock under a tree. Tenten's cousin already goes to this school, so that was a bit of an advance. He always bothered her, so obviously he did when he saw Tenten alone.

"Tenten!!!" her cousin said as he approched her with open arms.

"Eww..." Tenten moved right before he could hug her.

"Oh come on, I'm the only person giving you a warm welcome around here."

"Yeah i guess so. I'll make friends eventually."

A boy comes along towards Tenten's cousin.

"Hey come on! Don't you want to train with us?" he notices Tenten. "Oh hi. You must be the new girl right?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Gaara. Anyways, why does my friend act like he's known you forever?"

"We're related."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and he's a pain."

"I'm not surprised."

"SORRY to break your conversation, but I'll meet you guys a little later Gaara."

"Okay then. See you, you too Tenten."

"Bye." Tenten says quietly.

Gaara leaves.

"So why don't you go train with your friends?" Tenten asks her cousin.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone.." he slowly walks away.

"WAIT! What's the name of your friend again?"

"Oh, that's Gaara."

The bell rings as everyone goes in their line. Tenten notices that the lavender haired girl is also new. She already made friends with a bunch of people. _No one came up to me and asked to me my friend..._Tenten thinks to herself. _Except that Gaara boy, he's nice i guess. I hope to get to know him more._

Next period was really noisy, so Kakashi decided to make a different seating arrangement as everyone groans. Tenten is put in a four person group, none of them are her cousin. The only two people she knows in her group are the lavender haired girl, and Gaara. Tenten noticed that Gaara and the other boy in their group talk alot. Eventually, the lavender haired girl started talking with them too.

"Tenten, you've been quiet for a long time," Gaara finally nudged her.

"Huh? Uhh yeah..."

"I might as well introduce Sasuke to you. We're pretty close. That other girl beside Sasuke is Sakura."

"Oh hi," Tenten said to both of them, "Sakura, you made so many friends here already even if you're new."

"They came up to me." Sakura responded back.

"No one came up to me..." Tenten says a little quietly.

"Well maybe because you were sitting very far. No one in our grade could possibly see you." Sasuke said.

Surprisingly, it took the whole second period to move everyone. After lunch time, everyone was heading outside for recess. No one really talked to Tenten except for her cousin, Sakura, Gaara, and Sasuke. So since no one else wanted to train with Tenten, she headed outside by herself. This time, she sat near people her age.

"Hey why are you just sitting around?" Sasuke asked Tenten.

She shrugs.

"Don't you come up to people and ask if you can train with them?"

"I'm a shy person."

"I see, well i have to go train. See you in class." Sasuke says as he leaves.

_ What is this? Not even an invitation to train? Oh well what can i do. _Since Tenten is too shy to go train with anyone else, she goes up to her cousin. For the past few months, she didn't go with anyone else. Tenten did projects with her cousin and his friends, spent recess with them, basically everything at school. Except during class time she talked to Sasuke, Gaara, and Sakura. Gaara was the one she talked to the most, since her cousin sort of introduced him to her.

_ This is so boring. I keep sticking with my cousin when i see him at family gatherings. I hate being a shy person._ Things stay this way for Tenten, and she was sick of it. Until before Christmas time. Tenten started hanging with Sakura...


	2. Christmas, where's the mistletoe?

**_PLEASE REMEMBER!! _**That this is based on a true story/dream, so anything you think is odd compared to the real show, this is the reason why. Anyways, enjoy.

Just at the beginning of December, Tenten started to get closer to Sakura. Sakura was also close friends with another person named Naruta. Tenten felt a little uncomfortable with Naruta at first, but that soon ended. Not only did Tenten start talking with Sakura and Naruta, she got closer to two other people.

"Umm, I'm glad I met you Tenten! You're a lot of fun," Haku said as she bowed. Haku was really nice and polite.

"Thanks Haku!" Tenten gave her a smile. "Hmm you know Sakura, you look a lot like Sakura."

"Yes I do, except my hair is pink and hers is lavender." Sakura said.

"I swear, we're related. Do you think we're…sisters?" the other Sakura mentioned.

"Who knows, all I know is that we have the same name, have an evil and nice side, and we both have feelings for two different Sasukes!" Sakura's eyebrows raised up and down.

"Except MY Sasuke is better!"

"No mine is!"

"No MINE!"

"Ummm…" Haku tried her best to make them stop without being rude.

"So speaking of guys," pink haired Sakura started, "which guys have you met so far Tenten?"

"Well…there's my cousin, his weird friends, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and Gaara. The first guy other than my cousin I met was Gaara."

Secretly, lavender haired Sakura was suspicious.

"Do you _like_ like any of them?" pink haired Sakura said.

"Eeeh, no not really yet."

The bell rings.

"Class time already? It's too bad we're in different classes." Haku said sadly.

"Oh well, we'll see you guys next recess!" Naruta said with a cheerful attitude.

Right before lunch time, a different teacher comes in to introduce something that had to do with lunch.

"We will be having a new lunch program. Since it's near Christmas, we'll need donations. To do that, you students can bring in money to pay for lunches. Just a few minutes before lunch starts, we'll take your order. That means 15 minutes less of class time."

Everyone smiles.

"BUT this doesn't start until tomorrow."

Everyone was disappointed.

Lavender haired Sakura was still suspicious about who Tenten likes. So after lunch, Sakura went up to Tenten before she could meet up with all her other friends.

"Hi Tenten."

"Hey!"

"…….are you sure you don't like any of the guys? "

"Yes I'm sure I d-"

"Is is Gaara?" Sakura was guessing Gaara since they seemed to talk nonstop at their group.

"Ummm…no.." Tenten's mind was tripping.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You SURE?"

"YES."

"You sure you sure you sure you sure are you REALLY sure?"

"Ugggghhhh!!!" Tenten felt somewhat embarassed. " Okay…it is Gaara…"

"Haha, I knew it."

"How!?"

"I can tell when one has feelings for another…"

"Right…"

For the next few days, Tenten got closer and closer to Gaara and started liking him more. Soon she trusted her other friends to tell them. The night before the last day before Christmas break, Tenten couldn't sleep. She wanted to get a gift for Gaara since they were like very close friends. She kept thinking about him. The moments they spend laughing, talking, and teasing eachother for fun. The next day Tenten was falling asleep in class. Eventually, it was lunch time. Everyone was just wondering around since it was the last day.

"…and what are you going to order for lunch, Sakura?" the lunch lady asked.

"SUSHI!" Sakura yelled out.

"Okay…Naruta?"

"Ramen!"

"Okay, how about you Tenten?"

Tenten was asleep on her desk.

"Tenten?"

Sakura shook her.

"Uh wha…Gaara?"

The whole class went silent.

"What?" the lunch lady was confused. "Ohh I see. So who's Gaara?" she looked over to the whole group of guys gathered. "Please step forward."

The guys did nothing for awhile, but soon a guy stepped out. It wasn't Gaara, it was a boy with his pants tucked in.

"YOU are Gaara? Is this the guy you're talking about Tenten?"

"Eww, no." all the girls responded at the same time.

"STEP BACK…now who's the REAL Gaara?"

All the guys moved out of the way to reveal Gaara sitting down on a chair. He then walked up to a sleepy Tenten.

"Tenten? You want to eat me?" Gaara looked confused.

"No…"

"She likes you." Sakura said. "It's about time he should know."

"You LIKE me Tenten?"

"No…I…more than like you."

"So you…love me?"

Tenten nods.

"Love…everyone knows about love except me. Why can't I know how love feels like!?" Gaara walked out of the room.

"That's not good. Will he talk to me?" Tenten wondered.

"I don't think he's going to talk to you for awhile, sorry." Sasuke said as he came up to Tenten.

"Why?"

"He's the only one out of us guys that hasen't experienced a relationship."

"I never had one either, I was hoping he would be my first one."

_Mmm just thinking back to this makes me sad, haha. _

_Review and get pocky...and a new chapter. xD_


	3. Forgiveness starts something new

CHAPTER THREE

For the next few months, Gaara and Tenten haven't talked to eachother. Maybe a light question or two, but that would be it. What they don't know, is that they feel the same way for eachother.

"Tenten, how are you?" Tenten's cousin said with a funny voice.

"Shut up and go away." She responded back.

"Awww is Tenten in a bad mood? Does Tenten want a hug?"

"Not from you, EVER."

"Ohh probably Tenten is just cranky because it's almost her birthday and SOMEONE hasen't talk to her for a looong time."

"Get lost, chicken," said lavender haired Sakura. Tenten's cousin finally went back to his friends.

"Hi Sakura." Tenten said with a gloomy voice.

"Still upset?"

Tenten nods.

"Mmm…I see."

"You know, he HAS to talk to me eventually."

"Yeah…"

"You know what, no. I'M gonna talk to him. Not now though…"

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah I will…eventually."

It's now the month of May. Still nothing between the two. Tenten's friends all try to give her courage and good advice, but it's not her fault she's a shy person. Tenten just ends up stalling herself. One day as her friends are having fun and she's the only one with her head down, she decided to just go up and talk to Gaara. Luckily, he was alone.

"Hi Gaara," Tenten started.

"Hey."

"I heard you were upset when you heard that I love you because you're the only one out of the guys that hasen't experienced a relationship?"

Gaara is speechless.

"Well you're not alone. I haven't either."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Because to be honest, I sorta have feelings for you too. You're so pretty I swear you have gotten a relationship before."

"Ohh, I see, thanks." Tenten was starting to blush.

"RED FACE!" Sasuke yelled out of nowhere.

Gaara gave Sasuke a funny look. "Anyways, I heard from Sakura you wanted to ask me out?"

"Yeah…"

"So when do you want to go out?"

Meanwhile, Tenten AND Gaara's friends were watching them. They've been helping get them together, and here they are today planning a date with eachother. The only thing Gaara and Tenten forgot, was to mention they were official a couple. Sakura reminded them about that, and things became better.


End file.
